


Lips Of An Angel

by lecksie31



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Family Issues, Infidelity, Lies, M/M, Married Life, Secrets, Smut, Truth, blind, more smut, top! Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: Sehun loves his blind husband very much, do not get him wrong. However, there were some temptations that are too hard to resist. But what if Junmyeon isn’t as oblivious as he seems to be?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	Lips Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsushi/gifts).



> Hi Tania~ I hope you like this one and it may not be exactly what you wanted from your prompt but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

_“Honey, why are you calling me, so late?  
It’s kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey, why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper ‘cause I can’t be too loud”_

_“Sehun?”_

_“I’m here. Did you need anything?”_

_“I woke up and you weren’t beside me. I heard you talking to someone. Is everything okay?”_

_“Yes, just some minor inconvenience at the company. I’ll just go to the study.”_

_“Will it take long?”_

_“Ah, I’ll be back before you know it. Go back to sleep, love.”,_ I said to him, packing up a bag full of things. The study is on the floor below our room so I bring all the things I will be needing.

I kissed my husband in the forehead and told him to never open the door for anyone else. He has not been sleeping too well these days and I am worried for him. But I make sure that he is safely tucked in bed before I leave.

~______~

I was surprised by the sudden kiss; I was pinned, with my back against the wall.

_“Is everything okay? Why were you crying on the phone?”_

_“My mom scolded me today, told me I was good for nothing. Am I really, Sehunnie?”_

I couldn’t afford to see him crying so instead of answering, I kissed him back.

I put my tongue inside of his mouth, explored all the nooks and crooks, tasted him on my lips; the only thing that separated us was that we were running out of breath.

He pulled me into the bed and started unbuckling my belt when I told him, _“Stop.”_

He pouted and look at me with those adorable warm eyes of his. It was hard to resist but I had to. I was going to give him the time of his life tonight and I am going to make him forget all the bad things that happened to him earlier.

_“Undress yourself and get on all fours.”_

As he did that, I went and grabbed the bag that I brought with me. I pulled out a small egg vibrator, a blindfold and the anal beads that I brought off the internet the other day. _‘This is going to be fun’_

When I got back to the bed, he was aching and ready for me; I can see it in the way that his cock was rock hard; he got turned on from undressing and the thought of me fucking him from behind. _‘What a beautiful sight this is.’_

I start by putting a blindfold on top of his eyes.

_“Why do I have to be blindfolded?”_

_“Shut up. What did I say about asking too many questions?”_

_“You said I shouldn’t.”_

_“Shouldn’t what?”_

_“Sir.”_

_“Good boy. Now turn over and lay on your back.”_

In his naked glory, his chiseled body showed all of the time he spent exercising at the gym; no wonder he is one of the most sought for models out there. I can’t believe that I am here right now, about to make him succumb to all of my antics.

I start off by trailing kisses on his neck, going down the curve of his collar bone. Then, I move to his nipples, making sure to plop one in my mouth while I use my fingers with the other. I feel him shudder beneath me as I do this to him, and a moan escapes his lips. _He is growing more and more impatient as the seconds pass by; his cock rock hard and bumping against my leg._ However, I do not give in to what he wants and instead, grabbed the vibrator and placed it on his penis, making sure that he will feel the sensation.

_“Don’t you dare cum.”_

I plan on edging him slowly until he succumbs so that I can give him some punishment.

I let my kisses go farther down, to his belly and then to his waist. His moans are getting louder by the second.

_“Quiet down, he might hear us.”_

I grabbed some lube from the nightstand and pour a generous amount on his hole and then I inserted the anal beads slowly, making sure that he feels it as it goes inside of him one small circle after the other. Once it reaches all the way to the base of it, I went back on sucking his nipples. It goes like this for a whole 10 minutes, me sucking all over his body.

_“Please….”_

_“Please, what?”_

_“Please let me cum, sir. Fuck me, put your dick inside of me.”_

_“Well, since you asked so nicely.”_

I pulled the anal beads without precedence and inserted the full length of my member inside of him, all the way up to the base and fucked him hard and harder, thrusting inside of him with my full strength.

I pulled him by his feet until his ass reaches just the edge of the bed and then I put my fingers in his mouth so that he can busily suck on them and not make a sound. This room is soundproof but one can never be too careful; especially not with your husband just above you.

Not long after, he was cumming all over his belly as I fill his hole up with my own.

_“This will be the last time, Nini. I can’t do this anymore. Clean it all up, Jun needs me.”_

~___________~

The next morning, Junmyeon wakes up and I bring him some breakfast in bed to surprise him.

_“You didn’t have to, Sehun”_

_“I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.”,_ I told him as I kissed his cheek.

To be honest, that was not the first time that Jongin and I had sex with him because he needed some comforting. It started months ago but thankfully, I finally had the courage to end it with him. I really do not want Junmyeon to find out. I can’t lose him again; the last time we fought, this happened to him; he became blind.

Yes, everything is my fault. He became blind because of me and my stupidity and up until now, I still blame myself for it. If it wasn’t for that moment of weakness, this wouldn’t have happened. I hate recalling it but each time I see Junmyeon struggling to do some things due to the loss of his vision, it flashes back into my mind.

~__________~

I was at the office, preparing for the next meeting with some big investors that were interested in the project of the company. My secretary, Baekhyun, Junmyeon’s cousin, was with me the entire time, filling me up with what I should know to bag it all up.

It was a long and tiring discussion with the men but in the end, we did win and signed the deal.

I was sporting a minor headache and Baekhyun, being the angel that he was, gave me some calming tea. Except I wasn’t aware that the tea was laced with something else; _aphrodisiac_ to be exact.

Before I knew it, Baekhyun was under my desk sucking the heck out of my cock. And I don’t want to say it, but he is definitely a master of doing it. He really knows how to work his mouth out and since the drug was taking effect, I came a few minutes and my hard-on was still not gone.

I tried badly to fight the sensation, to tell Baekhyun off but he wouldn’t listen to me and after a short while, he was already riding my cock, kissing me as I get into a daze. I imagine Junmyeon was the one riding me and my hands automatically reach for his ass. I told him I love him over and over again and then I was spiraling in pleasure.

We fucked in a few more positions; I was lost in the sensation of my hips slapping his plump butt. I forgot that I was not fucking Junmyeon until he appeared in front of me.

I came to my senses when I saw my husband standing by the door, his expression unexplainable. I couldn’t do anything to explain why I was fucking his cousin inside of my office. Junmyeon ran away.

I dressed up as fast as I possibly could and ran after him.

The tragedy happened a few minutes after.

He crossed the pedestrian with the red light on; he probably didn’t see it because of his tear-filled eyes. And then he got hit by a car, right in front of me. Shards of glass got into his eyes and damaged him badly; after that, he wasn’t able to see anymore.

After that, I vowed to him that I will never let him out of my sight. I explained everything calmly and being the angel that he was, he believed me. He forgave me so easily, that until now, the guilt lives inside of me. I wish he at least, made me work hard for it.

Fast forward to 4 years later and here I am again, doing something behind his back. But I finished it last night, right? I hope Jongin keeps his word this time around.

~__________~

 _“And does he know you’re talking to me?_  
Will it start a fight?  
No, I don’t think he has a clue.”

Sehun thinks that I do not know anything about what he is doing behind my back; that he has been fucking with my little brother all this time. I believed him when it came to Baekhyun because my cousin admitted to me that he did put the drug in his cup. He manned up and apologized to me sincerely. I forgave him and that was the end of that; I cut ties with him and told him I never wanted to see him ever again. Not that I would _see_ him anyways, right?

Or so everyone thinks----

I am not blind; not completely that is. It was a temporary type of blindness, the one that you can get over with after a few years. However, I wanted to see if Sehun was really regretting his actions and if he is really going to repent for the sins that he did, so I kept the act on. I was not a musical actor for nothing; it was easy to fool him that I was still blind; as the doctor never told him that it was temporary.

And for the first few years, I was elated, the Sehun that I knew was back; he doted on me like he always did, he made me feel all the love in the world was mine alone. He made me feel special like we were on our honeymoon stage. You can’t blame me for wanting to have sex with him on a daily basis, his cock really filled me up good.

However, a few months earlier, it started again.

And I can say this with all of me, he cheated on me; and this time _it was on purpose._

He thought I did not know what was going on but as time went by, pretending to be blind made me quite observant. Of course, I did not hear anything at all but I knew they were fucking on his study. But one of the obvious things is that he always brings me breakfast in bed the night after they do.

I get out of our bedroom after eating the meal he made me this morning. And as I scramble my way across the hallway, so that I can reach the elevator to the rooftop, the door beside our room opened. Jongin gets out of it and he had a smug look on his face.

_"Let me help you, Jun. Where do you want to go?"_

_"Rooftop, please."_

He does not know that I can see him and all of his expressions as he gets closer to me and assists me. When we reach the rooftop, he lets go of my hand and puts in on the railway.

He looks at me and I stare at him. I smile and he gives me a bewildered look, the smirk on his face gone and is now replaced with shock and fear.

_“Yes, Jongin, I know everything.”_

I pushed him off the rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants a second chapter? Raise your hands~


End file.
